Vlad s Wife (Übersetzung Original von DanWolf92)
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Danny wird von Vlad entführt, zu seinem Schloss gebraucht und wär hätte es bei dem Titel anders erwartet in Vlad s perfekte Ehefrau um gewandelt.(Kidnap, Genderswap, Bittersweat ending)


Vlad´s Wife (Übersetzung, Original von DanWolf92)

Summary: Danny ist endlich von Vlad gefangen und auf sein Anwesen gebracht worden. Danny versucht zu entkommen doch schaft es nicht. Vald operiert ihn mit einigen Maschinen und verändet Danny in seine perfekte proege.

 _Danny´s POV:_

Ich kämpfe gegen Vlad, schon wierder, für drei Tage hintereinander und ich merkte wie hartnäckig er wurde. Er fixierte sich auf mich aus irgendeinen Grund. Während ich Vlad bekämpfte, holte er eine neues Gerät hervor und schoß mir damit in die Brust. Ich landete hart auf dem Boden. Ich bekam nicht mit wie Vlad mich aufhob und zu seinem Anwesen flog. Als ich zu mir kam, merkte ich das ich an einen Tisch gekettet war. Ich dachte ich könnte aus den Fessel heraus gleiten, doch sie hielten auch meine Geisterkräfte in Schach. Ich sah mich im Labor um zu sehen wo Vlad war. Ich bemerkte Vlad an einem Kontrollpult.

"Hey, Vlad, was hast du dieses Mal mit mir vor? fragte ich genervt.

"Ich planne dich zu meiner Ehefrau zu machen." ich war verwirrt, Vlad wollte mich zu seiner Ehefrau machen? Wie soll das möglich sein? Ich bin ein Mann, keine Frau.

"Ich kann mitr vorstellen, Daniel, das du dir denktst wie das möglich sein soll und ich werde dich zu meiner Gattin machen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, hiermit." ich sah wie Vlad einen Hebel an der Wand umlegte und sah eine rießige Maschine welche langsam zu mir herunter fuhr.

 _Vlad´s POV:_

Ich legte den Hebel um, an der Wand neben mir, wissend das es der war den ich brauchte. Ich sah wie die Maschine von der Decke runter zu Daniel fuhr. In wenigen Momenten, wäre er nicht mehr länger Daniel, sondern meine liebliche Ehefrau, Daniela. Oh, das wird so gut. Die erste Machine kam runter an Daniels Beinen. Es machte sie länger und mehr weiblicher, mit jeder Sekunde.

"Ah, Vlad, ich habe Frauenbeine. Hör auf!"

"Nein, meine Liebe, ich fürchte das werde ich nicht tun." ich betätigte einen anderen Hebel und eine andere Maschine fuhr herunter. Es kam zu Daniels Hüfte und machte sie breiter und seine Talje schmäller. Ich lachte währenddessen, hier sah ich wie Daniel mit jeder Sekunde weiblicher wurde.

"Zeit für die dritte Maschine." ich legte den nächsten Hebel um. Dieser fuhr zu Daniels männlichen Teilen und wandelte sie in weibliche Teile um, vollfunktionsfähig. Ich merkte das Daniel nun völlig ausflippte, was mit ihm geschah.

"Ah, Vlad, was zur Hölle, Mann?" Das war das erste Mal das ich Daniel Fluchen hörte.

"Du bist nun eine vollfunktionsfähige Frau. Nun zu der nächsten Maschine." Ich wandt mich ans Steuerpult und drückte einige Knöpfe. Zwei Wakuumkuppeln fuhren hinunter auf Daniels Brust. Währenddessen wurde ein Helm über seinen Kopf gestülpt, um ihn umzustruckturierten. Daniel kämpfte dagegen an, während die Maschinen ihre Arbeit taten.

 _Danny´s POV:_

Ich konnte nichts sehen, mit diesem Helm über meinem Gesicht. Ich spürte wie etwas an meiner Brust zog, es begann zu schmerzen. Dann aufeinmal, spürte ich wie mir etwas injeziert wurde. Ich konnte nicht sagen was mit mir geschah den ich sah immer noch nichts. Ich fühlte wie Instrumente an meinem Gesicht zogen und drückten. Ich wollte wissen was mit meinem Gesicht passierte. Dann mit einem Mal löste sich der Helm von meinem Kopf.

"Sieh dich gut an, meine Liebe."

"Was meinst du?" Ich erschrack an meiner Stimme, ich mehrte das die Ketten aufspranngen und ich rannte zum nächsten Spiegel. Ich war überracht. Dort stand eine unglaubliche sexy Frau und die Frau war ich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

"So Daniela was denkst du?" fragte Vlad, ich war außer mir.

"Du hast mich zu einer Frau gemacht, du kranker Bastard. Ich verschwinde." Ich war dabei zu gehen als Vlad mich packte und zurück auf den Tisch warf und ankettete.

"Lass mich endlich gehen."

"Das denke ich nicht, da ist immer noch eine Sache die ich tun muss." Vald betätigte erneut einen Hebel und ein andere Helm landete auf meinem Kopf. Er versperrte nicht meine Sicht, dieses Mal.

"Vlad was tust du?"

"Ich lösche deine Erinnerungen und ersetze sie durch Neue." Ich bekam Angst. Mit einem Mal aktivierte sich der Helm. Ich spürte wie die Erinnerungen an meine Familie und Freunde gelöscht wurden und Neue eingefügt wurden. Erinnerungen wie meine erste Begegnung mit Vlad, unsere Hochzeit, und unseren gemeinsamen Kinderwunsch. Und aufeinmal, ließ der Helm meinen Kopf los.

"So meine Liebe, wie geht es dir?"

 _Daniela´s POV:_

Ich sah zu Vlad als er mich fragte wie es mir geht.

"Vlad, Schatz, mir geht´s gut. Aber warum sind wir in deinem Labor?" Ich sah ein Lächel auf Vlad´s Gesicht. Eins seiner gruseligen.

"Komm, Schatz, lass uns gehen, Ich möchte nicht länger hier bleiben." Ich flog raus in unser Schlafzimmer. Vlad und ich hatten ein wunderbabes Leben zusammen. Zwei Jahre später gab ich Geburt zu unseren Sohn, Donny, wer auch ein Halfa war wie Vlad und ich. Wir lebten wundervoll und glücklich zusammen.

 _(AN: Ist wie gesagt nur eine Übersetzung von DanWolf92, ich fand sie interessant deshalb die Übersetzung, ist mir nur etwas zu kurz, wenn ihr wollt schreib ich auch eine eigene Interpretation, die etwas länger werden würde)_


End file.
